casshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyuze
Lyuze (リューズ'' Ryūzu'') was originally one of Luna's guardians alongside her sister Liza, The God of Death Dune and Niko until Luna was murdered by Casshern. Luna's murder caused the ruin which claimed Liza's life, which made Lyuze's life devoted towards revenge against Casshern. Despite her lust for vengeance, Lyuze came to realize Casshern was a changed man and journeyed with him to atone for his past sins. She came to fall in love with Casshern and let her sister go, this allowed Lyuze to become truely happy and finnaly die in peace in Casshern's arms. Physical Appearance Lyuze appears to be a caucasian woman with a slim body including long skinny limbs. She has light pink hair styled very uniquely and piercing green eyes with pale skin. She wears a sleeveless white hoodie over a single sleeve black turtle neck that tucks into her pants around her waste. On the sleeveless arm she wears two metal braces; one smaller one on her shoulder and a longer one on her forearm to conceal her hidden blade. Around her waste she wears a crooked belt around her black pants that tuck into her boots. Personality Lyuze is a very devoted, strong and proud girl deadset on achieving whatever she sets her mind to. Her own devotion allowed her to survive the hardships of the ruin for sometime as she was deadset on avenging her sister. Originally Lyuze was a dedicated caretaker of her saviour; Luna and was a very cheerfully happy girl alongside her sister. After her sister Liza's death, Lyuze became a very cold and harsh person who's only purpouse was to avenge her death. Despite her view on revenge, Lyuze was still able to show understanding when she realized that Casshern was not the murderer he once was and vowed to help him atone for his sins. It didn't take long for Lyuze to find a new goal that her sister would be proud of but still struggled with herself afterwards. While around Casshern, Lyuze felt much more helpless then normal and was dissappointed in the fact that she was still unable to avenge her sister. Even so Casshern helped Lyuze through those times and she soon fell in love with the new Casshern and let Lyuze go. Lyuze once again became a generally happy person but with a strong will and true understanding of the world. Her love for Casshern allowed her to live her life to the fullest which would truely allow her to live, by dying in his arms. Casshern Sins Powers and Abilities Relationships Main Article: Liza Liza was Lyuze's sister and they were very close as siblings. Liza grew up as the stronger of the two and became Luna's guardian while allowing Lyuze to become a simple caretaker, always looking out for her. Lyuze appreciated and loved her sister and was devistated when she became infected by the Ruin. Even so Lyuze tried her best to tend and care for her lovley sibling but lost her to the ruin after all. Liza's death deeply effected Lyuze and turned her into a stronger but much more twisted person who was deadset on revenge. Lyuze hunted for Casshern for the rest of her life but realized that she could truely bring justice to her sisters death by stoping the ruin with Casshern. Although she struggled with her choice, she still eventually came to unanimous decision to let Lyuze go and continue her life the way it should be. Main Article: Casshern Originally Lyuze viewed Casshern as a despicable tyrant who murdered her adoring sister. She devoted her life to perminatley hunting down Casshern in order to avenge her but realized that Casshern had been reborn a new man. Even so Lyuze took no displeasure in reminding him of his disturbing past. She forced Casshern to vow to try and end the Ruin so that she could follow him. It didn't take long before Lyuze actually befriended Casshern and began to sprout feelings for him. She began to care about Casshern's well being as he did for Lyuze, protecting her on several occassions. Lyuze eventually fell in love perminantly with Casshern and was happy with him, able to live her life to the fullest she finnaly died a peaceful ruin in his arms. Appearances References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character